


Crowley's Jewel

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Harmony have been together for a while, but now that the honeymoon stage is over Harmony is itching to get back to hunting. She goes to meet up with her brother, but when he gets there she's disappeared. Crowley is summoned and words are exchanged concerning her whereabouts. Turns out a shifter has taken her, but she has a few tricks up her sleeve using her own blood to contact Crowley and work with him to find her, but how long can she keep calling him before she bleeds herself dry? What happens when she refuses to eat as the shifter travels with her in the trunk? Crowley's hell bent on finding her and making her captive pay. The shifter made the grave mistake of stealing Crowley's precious jewel and when he gets his hands on him the shifter will understand what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything other than my own grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> This was written via role playing so please excuse the strange flow of the story. 
> 
> My friend and I wrote this, like I said, and out instagram usernames are @roleplayandtalklovies and @Supermarvelocked go and follow us and help spread our story around. 
> 
> Please give us feedback and critiques, but no rude or mean comments if you would. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Crowley sat in small room, a study, lined with book shelves and had a chair in front of a lit fire place. The room had a warm inviting glow to it as he sat there thinking a glass in hand with two pieces of ice and an amber liquid sloshing around inside. He had a calm look on his face and he watched the flames and relaxed into the chair. The room lacked a desk and desk chair, but he a small end table next to his chair where he set down the glass. It was completely dark aside from the fire which calmed him. This was where he liked to rest in between torture sessions because it was the only place he forbade all demons to enter, but then again it wasn't demons that entered this room unannounced. He would exit when he was ready to resume his torture and only one person aside from himself was given permission to enter this room. 

Harmony wandered into the room. She always liked exploring the house even though nothing ever changed. And that wasn't a bad thing. She liked for things to stay the same. Harmony didn't really like changes or being forced to stay in one place for too long. She had reasons for anything. Some of them she would never say. She walked in and leaned on the back of his chair. Blowing air up her face to make her long black hair fall back into place. 

Crowley smiled, "Ello love." Crowley said his voice deep, but soft when addressing her. He didn't move, he just sat there looking at the fire, feeling Harmony's presences against the back of his chair. 

She smiles "What are you up to?" She asks curiously leaning over his chair more, so she could look down at him. Harmony was practically on her tippy toes and was about an inch or two shorter than Crowley when he stood to his full height. 

Crowley smiled up at her, "Having a relaxing drink." He said softly, "Care to join me?" He asked patting his knee as an invitation to sit in his lap. He wasn't a big man, but Harmony could sit in his lap and fit there almost too perfectly, but he loved it. 

Harmony nodded slightly and walked around from the back of the chair and got onto his lap. "Like you have a choice." She smiles teasingly. She leaned her head on his shoulder getting comfortable. 

Crowley chuckles at her statement and wraps an arm around her waist gently resting it on her hip as he rests his head on hers, "Sweetheart, I would never deny you a seat on my lap." He said with a smirk as he grabbed his glass and took a sip from it. 

Harmony giggles, "I know, but it's fun to tease you." She smiles knowing that if anyone else had said that to him it would be the death of them. 

Crowley smiled at her giggle, "You may tease me with words, but I love to tease you with my actions." He said his voice deepening as his hand moved down subtly before he stopped and looked at the fire again. He lowered his glass to hover in front of her face, "Care to taste?" He asked curiously, wondering if she liked hard alcohol or had a taste for the fruity drinks. 

She scrunches her nose then smiles "Craig only tastes good on you lips hun." She says denying the alcohol. She preferred wine or a Latin style drink since her mom was from Mexico. 

Crowley smiled and pulled it away, "How about a taste then?" He said moving his head away so he could look down at her with a smirk. He was planning on going back to his work in a few moments, but he wouldn't mind a few kisses before he headed back to it. 

Harmony moved her head off of his shoulder so she could look at him. She didn't see why he was so feared by many people. But then again she only knew the sweet or sexy side of him. She had never seen him furious. Sure he would come home fuming about the Winchesters sometimes. But that wasn't to bad. She smiles "Don't mind if I do." She says and kisses him. 

Crowley smiled and kissed back placing his glass down on the side table and moving his hand to the side of her face tilting his head to slot it with hers. It wasn't a passionate and hurried kiss, just a simple and sweet one with a little tlc for his girl. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes with a smirk, "How do you like it?" He asked teasingly. 

"Hmmm a little overdone." She giggles and leans closer so their lips are almost touching "But you know I'm only teasing." She whispers still keeping her lips less than an inch from his just to tease him even more. 

Crowley smirks and pulls his lips away from her, "Then perhaps I should let them age a while." He teased back, he needed to get back to work anyway. He grabbed his glass and finished off the aged alcohol and then it disappeared and he picked Harmony up as he stood and set her down on the chair just watching her with a smile. 

Harmony groaned, it was a bit over dramatic, but that's what she was going for. "You ruined the party!" She whined. Harmony really wanted to stay snuggled up to him in his lap. If it weren't for whatever person he had to torture she would have it her way. 

Crowley chuckled deeply, "Don't worry love. You and I will have a grand party soon." He said and pressed a couple fingers under her chin and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Stay here until I get back alright?" He said, more of a command than a request, but it was because he wanted to protect her from those who would want to hurt her. 

Harmony sighed, "Again? C'mon you know I can handle myself." She said, which was only half true. She knew how to kill some things, but not everything. However, she carried herself around like she knew how to kill every monster known to man which wasn't always a good thing. 

Crowley gave her a serious look, "Harmony, stay here." He said with more authority then his face softens and he smiled down at her and leans down close to her ear, "I have a surprise for you if you're a good girl." He said and moved his hand down to rest on her thigh and squeezed it softy as he looked into her eyes excited. 

"Mmmmm but I want the surprise now." She said then sighed and shook her head, "Fine I'll try and stay here." She huffs reluctantly agreeing, but secretly planned on going out anyway. 

Crowley smiled, "There's a good girl." Crowley said and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back later." He said and walked off back to his torture chamber, but he felt something nagging at him. He trusted Harmony, but she didn't usually do as he said which frustrated the ever living hell out of him. 

She waited until he was out of sight and out of earshot before scrambling up to their room and grabbed a pre packed bag from the closet. She always had one ready incase they had to leave the place or something like that. She was already prepared. She shrugged on her hoodie and snuck out the door before any of Crowley demons could catch her. Once she was far enough away she wiped out her phone and called her brother. 

Crowley walked to the torture chamber and saw the man strapped down and smiled at the familiar terror in his eyes, "Ah, where were we?" He asked as he took of his suit jacket and hung it up then grabbed the apron, to catch the blood, and put it on tying it behind him then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt walking over to the table with knives and much more. 

Once her brother picked up the phone harmony immediately asked him if she could go on a hunt with him. She also explained how Crowley couldn't know since he wanted her to, well ordered her, to stay inside while he worked. But she was way too stubborn to actually go through with it. Her brother agreed and told her about a shifter that was a town over. They decided to meet up at a motel. Only when her brother got there she wasn't there. Her bag of clothes was on the bed, even her gun. He figured she went out for a bite to eat. 

After a few hours Crowley was done with the man having gotten everything he needed from him and had his demons take care of the remains. He put his apron away and walked off back to the study and saw Harmony wasn't there and immediately knew she wasn't in the house. He sighed irritatedly and walked off going back to work to take out his frustration before he looked for her. He needed to get it out of him or he might lose control on Harmony and he would never take that chance. 

Over with the shifter he had a large sack he was dragging into a warehouse with Harmony inside. He walking into a room and locked the door opening the sack and grabbing her hands and chained them to shackles so she couldn't do much with her hands and then grabbed her ankles and did the same so she couldn't run. Her brother paced the room after a few hours. Where could she have gone? It doesn't take that long to get something to eat. He couldn't stand it any longer he grabbed his gun and hid it in his jacket. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam or better known as moose. He had jet black hair just like Harmony's, only his hair was much shorter. He walked the streets for hours looking for her. Meanwhile harmony was just starting to wake up. She shook her head and blinked a few times as she made sense of where she was. Oh how much she wished she had listened to Crowley. 

Crowley worked until all his anger and frustration was gone and after his demons cleaned up the mess he went and took a shower, though it was unneeded it calmed him and gave his mind something to do. Over with the shifter he was laughing at Harmony, "Good luck getting out of those chains." He said as them went to the door, "They are magical and I'm the only one with a key." He said then closed and locked the door and walked off. 

After about six hours her brother went back to the motel. He didn't want to call Crowley, but it seemed like he needed to. He hated having to go to a demon for help, but it had come to that. He grabbed everything he needed to summon Crowley. He set everything up correctly and did the ritual which he thought was absolutely ridiculous. Why couldn't the demon carry a phone. Back to harmony, she tried to slip out of her cuffs, thinking her wrists were small enough, but hey weren't. It only gave her cuts on her wrists. And yet again she was to stubborn to quit, "You can't hold me here forever!" She screamed. 

Crowley felt a tug and knew he was being summoned. He snapped and was dressed in his usual suit and then in a moment he was standing in the motel room of a hunter. He immediately tensed, but saw it was Harmony's brother and relaxed minutely before he tensed again, "Where's Harmony?" He asked seriously, why would her brother summon him if she could do it herself or just call him on his cell? The shifter heard her, but kept walking and was out of earshot as he left to take care of some business. 

"I was about to ask you the same question." He said tossing his knife into the wood table. He wouldn't pay for it. Now Crowley didn't even know where she was. What was she in some other world? This really pissed him off. Meanwhile, Harmony was still struggling and changed to cursing at the shifter in Spanish. When she's pissed all she can do is swear in Spanish. It was the first language she ever learned, but no one would know considering her English was just as good. 

Crowley immediately tensed up in a different way, "What happened?" He asked dead serious, if Harmony was taken he needed all the information he could get so he could save her. The shifter was out, leaving Harmony chained up in the abandoned warehouse, but he wasn't worried because there was no way she could escape with those shackles. 

"She called because you were working and she was bored. She wanted to go on a hunt with me like when we were kids. I told her about the shifter in town and we agreed to meet here. But only her crap is here and it's been over six hours." He says kicking the table. Harmony had finally stopped struggling. Mostly because she was tired. 

Crowley sighed irritatedly and looked to him, "Keep hunting the shifter, I'll have my boys looking for it as well." He said and then disappeared to start working on sending out small packs of demons to look for the shifter. Meanwhile the shifter had come back since it was getting late and dropped a bag of fast food into the holding cell where Harmony was before he shut and locked it again walking away to where he would hole up for the night. 

Harmony's brother huffed, "I have a demon telling me what to do." He said out loud slightly dumbfounded. He kicked the table again, "I'm going to hunt what ever the hell I want to!" He yelled then mumbles, "I'm going to hunt that shifter." Harmony sighed, it seemed like the thing wanted her alive, it brought her food anyway. She huffed and turned away from it. She wasn't going to trust the food was safe to eat. 

Crowley was sending out pack after pack of demons, but they couldn't find Harmony which pissed him off because that shifter was going to pay for ever laying a hand on her. He worked throughout the night and kept going since he didn't require sleep or food while his anger and concern drove him. He was on edge and any demon who gave him a look he didn't like would meet with an untimely demise. Over with the shifter he slept through the night and went to the holding cell with Harmony and made sure she was knocked out before he placed her on the sack and dragged her to a car shoving her in the trunk and driving to his next location. He was going to meet with a few vamps later in the week to sell the piece of meat to them. He had a good set up, kidnap women and he would get a good amount of money out of the deal plus protection when and if he needed it. He had no idea who Harmony was, to him she was just meat to sell to the butcher. 

Harmonys brother Shawn noticed the shifters trail had gone dry in this town. So now he knew he was moving around. If he had harmony, he was using her for something, that he was sure of. Harmony could be a light sleeper at times. This was one of them. She woke up and started kicking and screaming. 

Crowley kept his search going and after a few more hours his boys found where the shifter had holed up for the night, but the demons had told him he moved on which only pissed off Crowley more. The shifter heard Harmony and groaned. Thankfully he wasn't near any main streets and pulled over and got out of the car. He opened the trunk and before she could do anything knocked her out with a hard punch to her face making sure she was out. After he pulled out a sedative and injected her with it to knock her out for the rest of the drive. After that he shut the trunk and started the drive again. It would take him the better part of the week to get to the vampires so he needed her to be quiet during the drive. 

Shawn was pissed he just wanted his sister back. Maybe it was a good thing she was with Crowley. She was safer when she was around him. He should have just told her no. Why didn't he say no? Harmony was out for a good half of the day. When she woke up she knew not to kick and scream. She felt around for something sharp. Maybe she could get ahold of Crowley if she used her blood. She found something small and stuck it in her shoe. She couldn't use it now since she didn't know when they were stopping. Normally she wouldn't cry, but she ended up crying softly. She was tired, sore and hungry, but most of all she just wanted to be snuggled up to Crowley in bed. 

Crowley had scouts in all the towns hoping they would find at least an idea of where the shifter would go, right now it was day one and Crowley was just pissed off and determined to get Harmony back. He knew she wasn't dead yet, she was too valuable a human to just kill on sight and he thought all monsters knew that she was his girl, but maybe some monsters didn't get the memo. The shifter finally stopped at a different abandoned building and parked the car. He yawned and called the vampires letting him know he had fresh meat and said he was keeping her well fed. He hung up and then got out and grabbed the girl from the trunk, hauling her inside to a different room where he dropped her on the floor with a thud and used the moment she would be disoriented to take the sack off her and drop more good in front of her, "You're going to starve at this rate." He said harshly and walked out of the room, "And then I'll be up shit creek with the vamps." He said under his breath as he locked the door and walked off to hide the car and then sleep. It was a long drive and he still had several more days of it. 

"Then I guess they'll feed on you, not me. I will not eat your crap food." she yelled and waited, now was the time. She pulled the sharp thing out of her shoe, glass. That would have to do. She just hoped someone would answer even if it was one of Crowley's demons, she didn't care. She punctured a part of her leg where it would be less noticeable and put the glass back in her shoe. She whispered the normal things to say to get connected to whoever would be listening, "C'mon work please... Crowley c'mon you gotta be there." She whispers. 

Crowley was in his study his head in his hands as he thought of everything he would do to the shifter that had his girl and all the ways he would torture them. As he was sitting there a demon burst in holding a bowl and was trembling because Crowley had stood up and had an angel blade about to kill him, but the lowly demon kneeled, "Sir, it's Harmony." He said his voice shaking with fear and Crowley dropped the blade and grabbed the bowl and the demon bolted out immediately closing the door behind him. Crowley chanted an incantation and looked into the blood, "Harmony?" He asked coldly, he didn't want the person on the other end to trick him and reveal his affection, his love, for her. He had to know it wasn't a trick before he would relax. The shifter had gone to bed, but was sleeping lightly incase he needed to run at a moments notice, however Crowley's voice didn't rouse him from his sleep because it wasn't loud enough for him to register as anything other than the girl. 

"Don't be so freaking loud. I dunno how much it takes to wake this asshat up." She whispers knowing that if the guy woke up she would probably be beaten badly. Right now she didn't care. She was happy enough to just be talking to Crowley. 

Crowley instantly relaxed, "Sweetheart, what happened, where are you?" Crowley asked concern shining in his voice, "If that monster touches you-!" Crowley snapped feeling his blood boil at the thought of a monster like a shifter hurting his girl. The shifter groaned and heard the voice and his eyes snapped open. Who was that? He stood up tripping over a pipe and cursed loudly picking it up and quickly walking to the holding cell where Harmony was, not caring about stealth. He would kill anything that got in the way of his meal ticket. 

Harmony mumbled something in Spanish. She needed to find a way to cover up what she was doing. The best thing she could think of was pushing herself as far away from it as possible and pretending to be sleeping. She hoped it would work. 

The shifter opened the door and walked in pushing the bowl of blood over, but he wasn't paying attention. He saw the girl sleeping and looked around making sure the room was safe. He kicked her in the side, "Get up, we're moving." He said harshly as he grabbed the sack and looked at her, "You can either go quietly or I can inject you again." He said looking at her threateningly, "And who knows what could happen while you're out." He added making sure she knew she was completely at his mercy and could do anything to her he wanted. Crowley yelled when the connect was ended and stood up again walking out of the room and heading to the torture chambers. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the shifter and spend every waking moment with him and then let his demons have their way with him. 

She cringed, that was definitely going to leave a bruise. She forced herself up to stand. Anything could happen? She shuddered, Harmony didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't kill her yet. So that meant two things. One she did not want to get into. She nodded slightly and reluctantly did what she was told. She hated this. She hated all of it. How could she be so stupid. She should have listened to Crowley. She would have been better off. 

The shifter smirked and grabbed her shoulder roughly, "That's right, be a good little girl." He said smugly and pushed her to the car opening the trunk and putting the sack on her and picked her up shoving her not as roughly into the back and shutting the trunk. He got into the driver seat and started the car driving off. He would hole up somewhere quieter and then head to the store because he needed to keep this girl alive until he got her to the vamps. Maybe she would eat some organic shit because she obviously didn't trust any of the processed foods he gave her. Meanwhile Crowley was taking his anger out on poor soul who probably sold it for his loved one or something equally desperate. Either way he was just an object for Crowley to take his anger out on. 

Harmony was starving, but she wouldn't give in and eat. The only thing she would do was drink water. If he needed her to eat she wouldn't. The vamps wouldn't want anything to do with her. She wouldn't be well enough, or in that case they wouldn't care, but she still had to try. Harmony still had the peace of glass in her shoe. She could call out to Crowley later. Hopefully he wouldn't be too loud. She almost got caught last time. 

It was now day two and Crowley was sitting in his study with the bowl of blood hoping Harmony would call so he could start tracking her location. They had found the warehouse that the shifter was in a few hours ago and there was the bowl of blood that she had used to call him. He was worried she was going to kill herself trying to call him, but ignored it and worried about getting her back. He could heal anything she did, even bring her back so it would be alright. The shifter had found a place to settle down and grabbed the girl from the trunk and brought her into the abandoned barn and put her in a room with sturdy enough walls. He would know if she tried to escape because the shackles would lock up if he said a small incantation and incapacitate the one chained in them. He dropped a small bag with a bottle of water and some fruit and some first aid supplies, but nothing that could be used as a weapon. It was basic and she could at least sate her hunger and clean up her cut because he knew she had to be starving and he wasn't heartless. "You need to at least eat some fruit or you'll starve to death and don't let the cut get infected, I'll be more careful with you." He said a little less harsh than last time and locked the door behind him. He didn't want her to die in his care though he didn't care for her emotionally he still wasn't a cold hearted bastard. 

She grabbed the water and chugged it. She should have eaten a little something since she was basically bleeding herself just to call out to Crowley. She waited until the shifter was away from the door before grabbing the glass from her shoe and reopening her cut. It hurt like hell the second time but she kept herself from screaming. She whispers the incantation then talks, "Now please talk quietly you almost got me killed back there." She whispers bandaging up her leg. 

The shifter went to bed keeping an ear out in case someone was coming, but relaxed enough fall into a light sleep. Crowley heard the voice in the bowl and relaxed, "I'm sorry sweetheart." He said softly hearing her admonish him, he would never intentionally put her in danger. "Tell me what happened." He said keeping his voice down hoping not to get her into anymore trouble. 

"I got my ass handed to me, figuratively speaking, but seriously this guy plans on trading be off to vampires. Crowley I can't call out anymore like this." She says softly, avoiding the fact that she hasn't eaten in a few days, but it was by her own choice. "I want to come home Crowley." She said feeling like she was going to break down into tears. 

Crowley felt his heart lurch, "It's okay sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." Crowley said soothingly as he worked on trying to pinpoint her location, "He's feeding you right?" Crowley asked trying to take her mind off of the vampires. He would go after them if they didn't give Harmony back, that is if this shifter gets to them. In the other room the shifter stirred and heard Harmony, but was still tired and didn't know what was happening. He had half a heart to go in there and shut her up, but he stayed in bed for now. 

"He's trying to anyway, but I won't. If he does get me there he'd be the one getting beat for not feeding me so I, uh, keep refusing." She whispered. She knew Crowley would hate that, he would hate that a lot. Plus, it was pissing the shifter off to no end that she wouldn't eat. 

Crowley sighed, "Sweetheart, please eat." He said softly, "Do it for me." He added and felt something hurt inside to think that his girl was hurting herself to talk to him and not even eating, "I swear I'm going to get you out of there and you and I will spend a week in bed, no one to bother us, no one to torture. Just you and me and our bedroom, alright?" He asked softly, honestly he was the King of Hell, but he loved Harmony to much to put a face on in front of her. The shifter heard her talking and got up, again not caring about noise and grabbed a pipe again tripping over his feet and slamming into the wall. He groaned, but stood back up and kept walking. Who was she talking to? He would find out, or he would beat it out of her because the last thing he needed was his meal ticket being taken from him. 

She sighs "I can't. I know you want me to, but I can't. I'm sorry." She shook her head hearing footsteps, "Shut up and don't say anything." She whispers hiding the small bowl behind something in the room. Crowley felt a single tear fall, but he doesn't make a sound as he listens to what happens. The shifter enters the room fully awake and looks around see the girl, but no one else. He looks at her and stands up straight, threateningly, "Who were you talking to?" He asked seriously staring her down. 

"What are you talking about. You know I can't call out to anyone, you shattered my phone remember?" She wanted to say something smart, it killed her not to, but she answered him with that. Even that was probably enough to set him off. 

The shifter took a step forward and stared down at her, "I heard you talking to a man just a few moments ago. Now tell me who it was or I will beat it out of you!" The shifter said and it took all of his self control for Crowley not to scream at the shifter because he knew that wouldn't help her, it would only hurt her and Crowley would never do that to Harmony. 

Harmony stood up, "Are you high or something! I wasn't talking to anyone." She snapped, she couldn't help it. If she wasn't chained up she would be throwing punches at the guy. Everything was starting to annoy her now. 

The shifter looks at her hard and looks around. He walks up to her and stares down, "If I catch you so help me god I will beat you to death and send you straight to hell." He says threateningly and then shoves her against the wall and walks off locking the door behind him. Crowley would have laughed at that, but he just threatened his girl and he was about to go livid. He was focusing trying to find where she was, but he was too conflicted to get a location. 

Harmony smiled and fell on the floor laughing. She found that hysterically funny. She knew who ran hell, in fact the leader was her lover. She couldn't wait until that shifter realized what he was really dealing with. Once she caught her breath she pulled the bowl out from behind where she hid it, "You still there?" She whispers. 

Crowley shook his head, "I'm getting you out of there soon sweetheart, I just need to pinpoint your location." Crowley said as low as he could so no one would hear aside from Harmony, "Can you tell me anything about where you are?" He asked as he continued to look for her. In the other room the shifter was sleeping again and would be up in a few hours to move again and then meet with the vamps the next day. It would be five days since he took her and it was five days too long. "This place is a barn that's for sure. Nothing's been in here for a while though, everything's old." She says looking around from her position. She huffed "Yeah, definitely a barn." She said with a small sigh. This annoyed her, feeling like she couldn't do anything. She was at the mercy of others and she did not like it at all. 

Crowley sighed, "It's alright love, I'll find you don't worry." He said softly he continued to talk with her for a while until he heard the shifter getting up. "Looks like you are going to be moving again. Wait until he's out before you call me. It will be our last chance and I can't lose you Harmony." Crowley said and then hesitated, "I love you sweetheart." He said softly then hung up. Hopefully that would keep her going until he found her because he was going to show her just how much he loved her when she was with him again. The shifter was up and ready to go and headed towards where Harmony was. 

She sighed and pushed the bowl back into the place she shoved it before. She curled up against the wall and fell asleep. It was fairly easy since she had been bleeding herself, which made her fairly dizzy. She had to do it once more, this would probably be her last chance. 

The shifter came in and put her in the sack and sling her over his shoulder then walked to the car and put her into the trunk. He was fully rested and he made sure to put some food and water in the trunk with her so she at least had the option for food if she was hungry during the drive. Crowley sat there and rubbed his face before he stood up and went out of his study to start sending out pack of demon scouts out in the direction that the shifter was headed, he knew a few vampire hordes around the area and hoped one of them was the one the shifter was headed towards. 

She woke up and found herself in the trunk, again. The only thing she did was drink all of the water. It was no where near enough for what he had to do again. She could survive one more time, she was much too stubborn to die just yet. She was tired, hungry and sore and she probably lost some weight already from not eating at all. 

The shifter drove for hours until it the sun was setting and he would meet the vampires at midnight. He found an abandoned house and parked the car out back going to the trunk and picking up Harmony taking her to the house and locking her in a room with a small mat for her to sleep on. Crowley had news that something was happening with one of the vampire groups and he was focusing his efforts waiting to see who moved first. He sat in his study alone waiting for Harmony to call, his demons were on standby to track her and they needed at least ten minutes to get a general location. 

Harmony waited until she thought the shifter was out of range. She did the incantation and rewrapped her leg. She shook the dizziness away and whispers, "Well I don't know where the guy is right now." She says weakly. She had refused food five days in a row and it was finally getting to her. 

Crowley could hear her voice and knew she was weak, it had been almost a week and he knew she hadn't eaten anything. "Go to a window love, tell me what you see." He said softly keeping his voice down. The shifter hadn't actually left, he had suspicions that she was somehow talking to someone and was waiting to catch her in the act. He didn't hear Crowley yet though because he was quiet enough that the shifters ears couldn't pick him up. 

She groaned softly, "I don't want to..." She whispers and reluctantly pulls herself up. She looks out the window for a moment then set herself back onto the floor, "Looks like a normal street. There's woods across from it." She whispers. 

The demons took the information and ran with it getting closer to her actual location, "That's great sweetheart, is there anything else you can tell me?" He asked softly. The shifter heard everything and grabbed the pipe he had been carrying for the past couple days and waited for a moment to listen more. He heard Crowley, but didn't recognize his voice. 

She shook her head, "No, it's just another abandon place." She whispers not hearing the shifters footsteps coming towards her room. She was so out of it that she didn't realize it was the shifter coming. 

Crowley sighed, "Well hang tight love, my boys almost have a location and we'll be there in no time." He said a little too loudly and at that the shifter kicked down the door with a furious look to him, "I knew you were lying." He yelled gripping the pipe and walking towards Harmony threateningly with the pipe raised to strike when he gets close enough. 

Harmony froze. She was in for it now. She messed up big time. The guy even had the pipe he almost beat her with the other day and now he was actually going to beat her with it, "Uh, what do you mean? I wasn't lying about anything." She says and tries to back away which was hard to do considering she still had the cuffs on and it was doing her no good. 

Crowley heard the shifter and lost it, "If you lay one finger on her I swear I will drag you down to hell and personally see to you every single day!" Crowley yelled, but she shifter ignored him, "The deal is I deliver you alive and well, but I think the vampires will make an exception if I kill you now." He said and took a few steps forward and punched her squared in the jaw before he used the pipe to hit her on her side. 

Harmony screamed out in pain her hands moving to her side. It hurt more since she didn't eat anything in the past five days. She didn't want to die this way, she wouldn't let herself. She wouldn't let Crowley down, she had to survive as long as she could for him. 

The shifter went about mercilessly beating her hearing the sound of cracking ribs and breaking bones while Crowley waited for his demons to give him a specific location. When he got it he turned to the bowl, "I'm coming Harmony." He yelled and then he and a small army of demons stood around the place that Harmony and the shifter were in. He was leading the assault and he ran inside in complete rage. He ripped open the door running to where he heard Harmony crying out and screaming. 

Harmony covered her head with her hands leaving the rest of her body exposed. Everything hurt, the pain was endless. Every time the pipe made contact with her she screamed out. Was this what hell was like? Was this how the people that Crowley tourcherd felt. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her ribs felt numb and it felt like hours. 

Crowley ran to the door and ran inside seeing the shifter beat Harmony. Something inside him snapped and in a split second the shifter was against the wall, then the other. Crowley threw him against several walls knocking him out cold and then had his demons take care of him while he looked over and saw Harmony. He ran over and kneeled down, "Harmony sweetheart, it's gonna be alright, I'm here." Crowley said as he placed his hand on her cheek and made sure any fatal wounds were healed. 

She flinched slightly. She still felt dizzy, like the whole room was spinning. She had stayed conscious as long as she could. Which was surprising considering everything. She was hurt, she hadn't eaten in several days, had been bleeding herself for three of them, she had been sleeping on the floor and ached all over, and she was just beat mercilessly. All these led to her passing out as soon as Crowley got to her. 

Crowley made sure she was breathing before he gently picked her up bridal style and walked out of the house and transported himself back to the house and looked down at her. Her clothes were tattered and she looked emaciated, nothing like she was five days ago. He felt another tear roll down his cheek, but it was quickly gone and he walked them to the master bedroom and bathed her tenderly. He knew she would appreciate waking up clean and he also knew that nothing would happen to her while she is unconscious, Crowley was a gentleman and he made sure his demons were as well, at least to Harmony, so she had nothing to fear from any of them. After he cleaned her up he dressed her in her favorite pjs because they were soft and warm, but never hot. He smiled down at her in the bed, when she woke up she would be hungry. He would have one of his boys bring her all sorts of food, he was going to lavish her with food and comfort and love when she woke up. He made sure to tuck her into the bed and give her his suit jacket so when she woke up she would know he was here, kissed her forehead and walked off to the torture chamber with the shifter which he was surprised he didn't just kill. Maybe after Harmony woke up he would, that way she would be the only thing on his mind, but that was for a later time. He got into the room and looked at the shifter and he knew that look of terror, but instead of his usual smirk Crowley was giving him a glare fit for Abaddon, but full of more hate and malice. 

Hours passed until Harmony finally woke up. Her eyes scanned the room, It was her and Crowley's room. Maybe all off what happened was just a dream. She sat up feeling a sharp pain shoot up through her ribs. Definitely not a dream. She looked around again and saw Crowley's suit jacket. She pressed her hand on her ribs and leaned over grabbing it and put it on. It smelled like him and it made her her feel safe. Harmony pushed herself up to stand only to stumble back on the bed. She forced herself back up, this time she kept her one hand on her side and the other hand to help her walk. 

Crowley was busy drawing screams from the shifter to really see how much time had passed. This wasn't a normal torture session he would go until he felt like killing the shifter or he died on his own, "Do you know who that girl was you were beating?" He asked again, "She is under the protection if the King of Hell!" He yelled and dug the knife into the shifters side soliciting a scream of pain from the gagged shifter in the slab in front of him. At this point the shifter was a sniveling mess and if he didn't have a gag on he would be begging for forgiveness or death, but Crowley only wanted to hear his screams. "How dare you take her. Do you not know who she is?!" He screamed dragging the knife down his side, another scream. It had gone on like this since he started and until Harmony was awake he would keep doing this. 

Harmony got out out of the room using the wall for support as she walked down the stairs. She wasn't as hungry as she was before, it seemed like she was getting use to not eating which wasn't a good thing. Once she got downstairs she heard Crowley yelling from the basement and followed by screams. She knew she was told never to go down there, but at the moment his jacket wasn't doing the job. She wanted to see him, needed to see him. She made her way to the basement door, opening it quietly. She slowly stepped down the stairs until about halfway where she stopped and sat on the stairs carefully. 

Crowley didn't hear the door open and continued his torture, "You will wish you never crossed me shifter." He said threateningly and the shifter whimpered in terror which made Crowley smile cruelly at him, "To you she may be just a human, a piece of meat to sell to the highest bidder, but to me she is so much more." He said and stuck the knife deeper drawing another scream along with a litany of whimpers, "She's something of a marvel actually, a rare jewel which shines without a care if anyone is looking, but I am." He said, he knew the shifter was to out of it to really hear what he was saying and he made sure to keep him that way with the occasional jab or cut. "It's a mystery to me how she could care for someone like me." He said as he twisted the knife drawing sobs and cries, "She doesn't care that this is what I do. She doesn't care that I'm the King of Hell." He said and then his voice turned dark, "I had my jewel and you stole her from me." He said stabbing the shifter deep and dragging a yell from his throat. "No one hurts my girl, and no one lives to tell the tale." He said threateningly. The shifter looked around and saw Harmony and in a fit of, perhaps insanity, shifted into her. 

Harmony had no idea that Crowley felt that way about her, It made her feel special. Her eyes widen when the shifter changed into her. The guy copied everything about her. Right down to what she was wearing, even crowleys suit jacket. Her jaw dropped and her body won't let her say anything. All she could do was look at Crowley to see his reaction to all of it. She knew it wouldn't be good. After all he went through to get her back safe, now had the shifter pretending to be her. 

Crowley's face fell and he looked at the shifter, "You mock her?" He asked his voice calm which spoke volumes of his anger. The shifter knew he made a huge mistake, but he couldn't take it back. Crowley wondered where he got the outfit and looked around and spotted Harmony, "Sweetheart what are you doing here?" He asked softly, concern lacing his voice. The shifter was past the point of understanding the conversation. 

"I... I was just... I, uh... I walked down here." She says softly still staring at the shifter then back to Crowley. Harmony still had her hand oh her ribs so it was easier to stay sitting up. She didn't like seeing Crowley like this, stressed, mad, and upset. She didn't care that he was torturing the the thing she only cared about his well being. 

Crowley glanced at the shifter and gave him a look. He sighed and put the knife down putting the apron away and walked over to Harmony, "Sweetheart, you know you aren't supposed to be down here." He said softly as he approached her and looked down, "I don't like you watching me work." He said, his voice was normal, but he was slightly ashamed that she saw him working. He didn't want her to see him like that, angry and cruel, he never wanted her to see that side of him. He stood in front of her and kneeled down on the stairs and gave her a soft look. He wasn't angry, he was concerned for her. 

She shook her head, "I don't care." She said softly. At this point she really didn't care. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She knew he hated it when she would go down to the basement, but she really wanted to be with him, even if it was only in the same room. She would settle for that. 

Crowley smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Let me take care of him and I'll be done, alright?" He asked softly as he stood up and smiled at her. He walked to the table with knives and grabbed the one he needed, "Looks like you'll get your wish." Crowley said darkly as he slowly cut off the shifter head killing it sufficiently. After he called a demon to take care of the remain and make sure they were completely destroyed then he walked back to Harmony and picked her up bridal style, "Let's get you back to bed and something to eat." He said softly, his voice rumbling as he spoke and then he began walking up the stairs to their bedroom. 

She didn't want to tell him she wasn't all that hungry anymore. She had gotten use to not eating at all. She knew if she told him he would probably be even more concerned, even she knew she had to eat. The human body could only stand so many days days of not eating and she didn't know how long she could handle it. She didn't want to say anything about it, but she didn't know what she would do when it would come to her eating. 

Crowley walked them up to their bedroom and saw the spread and smiled, "I made sure to put everything you like on there." He said softly as he set her on the bed. He walked over to the table and grabbed a plate of food for her then went and sat on the bed, he pulled a glass of cold water out of no where and handed it to her, "I'm sure you're thirsty and probably don't want to eat, but you need to, alright?" He said as he placed the plate of food down in front of her. He knew exactly what happened to people when they didn't eat for a while, they would eventually not want to eat and starve to death. He didn't want that happening to his girl, not Harmony. He kissed her forehead affectionately and wrapped his arm around her gently using his powers to slowly heal the injuries on her body. 

She took the drink and downed it quickly then looked to the food. She sighs and scrunches her nose. Her favorite food didn't look to appetizing at the moment. She looked to Crowley raising her eyebrow as if to say, 'really?' She really didn't want to be forced into eating, but she really didn't see the point in it. She leaned back against him crossing her arms. She was afraid that if she ate she would throw up and that would make her feel even worse. 

Crowley sighed and made the food disappear, "How about we start with something small." He said and made a bowl of warm soup appear, "It's just simple chicken soup, okay?" He said softly holding it in front of her, "It will help you regain your appetite." He said and kissed her head softly as he continued to heal the last of her wounds. 

She groaned looking at him then nodded when she saw how serious his facial expression is, "Fine." She said agreeing with him. But made no move to grab the spoon or the bowl. She looked at it then at him then back at the food. She sighed again taking the bowl from him. It smelled good that was for sure. 

Crowley smiled, "Just drink it all and then you and I can cuddle for as long as you want." He said softly kissing the side of her head, "I know how much you love cuddling." He said teasingly, but it all honesty he liked it just as much. He had his girl in his arms and she was safe which made him happy and relaxed. 

"All of it?" She whined as she had the bowl up to her lips as she drank a little of it. It was warm and it tasted good. It felt exceptionally good on her throat. She hummed slightly and took another sip. She knew Crowley was probably extremely happy about this. 

Crowley smiled, "All of it sweetheart and after we can do anything you want to do that doesn't involve leaving the room, preferably that doesn't involve leaving the bed." He said softly, he knew she was tired and when she finished eating she would probably want to sleep. He was content to just lay in bed with her forever if it meant she would always be safe. 

She nodded and drank the rest then leaned back down into Crowley burying her face into his chest, "You still owe me that party later." She mumbles smiling into his chest and wraps her legs around his to get comfortable. 

Crowley smiled and made the bowl disappear and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry love, when you get your strength back you and I will have a grand party that you won't soon forget." He said his voice full of promises, "Now go to sleep, you need to recover before we can have a party." He said as he laid back keeping her in his arms and pulling the blanket over the both of them. He didn't need sleep, but he could keep a watch over Harmony and he secretly loved being her teddy bear, even if he would never admit it. 

She laughs slightly, "I forgot why we called it a party." She said breathing softly on his chest. She started thinking about why he had said about her while he was torturing the shifter, she never knew he felt that way about her. She knew he loved her, but she didn't know he loved her that much. He would go out of his way for her and this situation proved it. 

Crowley smiled and hummed as he rubbed her back soothingly trying to help her get to sleep while he just enjoyed her presence. When she recovered he would show her just how much he missed her in all the ways he could, but for now he just relaxed and helped her fall asleep. 

A week later and Crowley had walked back into the house fuming as usual after a conversation with Moose and Squirrel. He slammed the door and and groaned because the Winchesters had killed one of his hell hounds and he was growing rather fond of her. He walked straight through the kitchen and living room ignoring Harmony and walked to his study so he could sit and relax. He slammed that door too and yelled out of frustration before he took a deep breath and made a glass of Craig appear. He zapped the fire on and sat there his shoulders tense and his whole body radiating anger and aggravation. 

Harmony was sitting on the couch watching some comedy show and their was a puppet named peanut on the tv. She was all healed after her predicament even started gaining her weight back. She was waiting for Crowley to come back since some idiot summoned him while they were snuggling. Harmony shutters, that probably didn't mean anything good. Crowley mad meant duck and cover for his demons. Surprisingly harmony was the only one ever to approach him when he was mad. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "Crowley?" She asks softly. 

Crowley heard Harmony and relaxed slightly, but he was still tense, "Do you know what those two sods did to my poor hound?" He asked his voice low and upset. He wasn't mad at Harmony, but he was upset because he lost one of his beloved hell hounds. He lost a beloved pet. 

She sighs and walks in shutting the door behind her, "Just don't think about it, ok? " She said softly and walked up behind his chair and started rubbing his shoulders. 

Crowley sighed and relaxed into Harmony's touch, he had been fuming for a while after he left the Winchesters and now that he was here he wanted to relax. He took a sip of his drink and dropped his head like he was tired, "Sadie was a good hound." He said his voice calm, but with a hint of sadness to it. 

"Crowley stop it... You're the King of Hell... You could bring her back" She says rubbing his shoulders still. She knew he was upset about it, but couldn't he bring it back. After all Crowley had healed most of Harmony's wounds. 

Crowley sighed, "Not when they took an angel blade to it." Crowley said quietly his shoulders slumped forward. He was calming down simply by Harmony's touch, but he was still tense and it was nice having his shoulder rubbed. He slowly took his suit jacket off and placed on the arm of the chair taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons so he could relax more.

She sighs and stops walking around to the front of his chair and forcing herself into his lap without him saying she could. She didn't give him enough time to react to it she just hugged him. 

Crowley hugged her back softly as he slowly forgot about the Winchesters. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed breathing in her scent and calming down more. 

She smiles slightly and kissed him. She placed one hand by his neck the other on his chest. 

Crowley smiled and kissed her back softly his arm wrapping around her waist gently as he tilted his head to the side to get more comfortable with the kiss. He used his other hand to rest on her cheek as he ran his tongue over her lip as for permission to enter her mouth. 

She parted her lips just enough to allow him entrance. She slid her arms over his shoulders so that he could pull her closer if he wanted to. 

Crowley didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into her mouth or pull her flush against him. He let his hand around her waist travel down to her butt and lay there firmly while he went about exploring her mouth and tasting her tongue. He could feel the inevitable erection grow and simply moaned lowly as he felt it start to perk up. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could pull herself even closer to him and at the same time her actions pressed on his growing erection and she kissed back a bit harder. 

Crowley moaned and ground his hips up into Harmony's as he squeezed her ass through her jeans and explored her mouth more before he started to dominate her tongue. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at her, "Shall we take this to the bedroom love?" He asked his voice deep and full of lust while his eyes shone of lust and desire. 

She moaned lightly, "Do you even need to ask?" She says running her lips across his neck painstakingly slow. She wanted him and she could tell that he wanted her to. 

Crowley smiled, "Hang on tight love." He said as he stood up and started walking to their bedroom. "I'm going to show you just how much I've missed you." He said deeply, completely forgetting about his hound. 

She smiles and holds onto him and as he's walking she kisses and sucks on his neck lightly. She wouldn't want the fun to end to early. 

Crowley smiled and walked up the stairs and into their bedroom kicking the door closed and getting on to the bed, him on top of her. He moved away so he could pulled her shirt off before he took his own off and went down to devour her lips in passionate kisses. 

She tossed their shirts off of the bet and brought her hands to his shoulders while he kissed her. She let one hand slide down his back lightly. She kisses him back passionately. 

Crowley smiled and started moving his hands down to the button and zipper of her pants and undoing them with nimble fingers. He shucked them off leaving her in just her underwear and Crowley smiled hungrily at her, "You are so beautiful." He said as he leaned back in and kissed her then trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck where he began to suck a hickey on her neck slowly. 

She leaned her head back and arched her back. She put her hand through his short hair. Man she had missed him a lot. She missed everything. She missed this. 

Crowley smiled and moaned on to her neck as he ground his hips into her crotch showing her he was completely hard. 

"Mmmm" She moaned as she moved her hands to his belt and took it off quickly pushing herself up and moving her hips in tune with his. 

Crowley was almost painfully hard and sighed in relief as he took his pants off leaving his underwear which was tented. He ignored it for the time being moved down to Harmony's breasts. He smiled and kissed around the fabric covering them and then reached around and unclasped the bra throwing it off the bed somewhere as he gazed down at her. He smiled and kissed around the sensitive nipple before he started to suck on it while his hand teased the other one. 

She gasped lightly and stuck her hand through his hair tangling her fingers in his hair while her other hand slid down his chest and pushed on his boxers lightly. 

Crowley smiled and sucks the nipple to a hard pebble before he does the same to the other and then pulls away and smiled at Harmony and moves his hand down to feel her underwear, "Oh dear, you're so wet. Do I turn you on that much?" He asked as he rubbed her clit through the fabric and went to suck another hickey on her neck. 

"Mmmm Crowley." She moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around him lightly so he could move around freely. 

Crowley smiled and moved her panties aside so he could feel her completely and smiled against her neck. He moved away and pulled her panties down and off throwing them aside and then he moved down the bed and moved the folds of her pussy to look at it. "Mmm, I never get tired of seeing this." He said as he moved close and licked up it once tasting her, "Or tasting it." He said them he moved in and started licking and sucking at her fervently. 

She arches her back more and moves her legs apart so he could do what he wanted. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her. 

Crowley smiled and continued to eat her out and after a moment he moves his hand to her hole and slips two in with little to no resistance. It made him moan knowing she was his and he can do this to her, only him. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her while his neglected cock leaks precum and throbs and aches to be buried deep inside Harmony. 

She moaned louder, "Crowley I... I... I need you." She managed to say in between moans and the thrusting of his fingers. 

Crowley smiled and pulled away his eyes full of lust and desire as he moved away and pulled his underwear off revealing his cock leaking precum. He moved up and pressed down on Harmony keeping her in place. He moved down and started kissing her as he slowly entered her giving her time to adjust, but he never stopped pushing until he was fully sheathed inside her and he let out a deep and low moan. 

"Oh Crowley." She let out a groan of pleasure. He would always be hers and she would always be his, she loved the feeling of him in her. She bucked her hips up into Crowley. 

Crowley moaned, "Harmony you're so wet." He moaned, "You're such a wet girl for me." He said as he started to thrust into her slowly starting a rhythm as he moved down and kissed her greedily slipping his tongue into her mouth searching out for hers. Her hips moved with his. With every thrust her moans grew louder. 

She kissed Crowley back letting her tongue explore his mouth. 

As they kissed Crowley moved his hand to her breast to tweak her nipple as his other was used to hold himself up as he thrust into her picking up the pace and thrusting deeper into her. "So sodding hot." Crowley moaned against her lips as he kissed her without mercy. 

She was getting closer and closer with every thrust and she didn't want it to stop. She kissed him back furiously, "F-Fuck me Crowley." She moaned onto his lips.

Crowley took that as an invitation to let loose the monster and started thrusting into her mercilessly, never hurting, as he fucked her harder getting a little deeper and picking up speed. He could go for hours, but he had missed her so much all he wanted to do was lose himself and cum deep inside her. "Such a dirty girl." Crowley growled as he moved his head down and sucked on her shoulder kissing and sucking hickeys all along her skin as he fucked her. 

She kept moaning and arching her back. Soon enough she griped the sheets and came. Her muscles clenching around him as she screamed his name. 

Crowley moaned and bit down on her feeling himself be pushed over the edge. He came deep inside her as he moaned her name around the mark he created on her shoulder and kept thrusting until he had ridden out his orgasm. After a moment a pulled out and laid down next to her pulled her close to him. He let her catch her breath while he ran his fingers through her hair and offered her words of praise, "You're so beautiful when you lose control." He said softly as he kissed all the angry bruises he created and healed them so they wouldn't hurt her when she came down from her high. 

She smiled and leaned her head in the nook of his neck. She snuggled close to him and traced circles on his chest with her index finger, "Some party huh?" She smirked. 

Crowley smiled and held her close as he pulled the blanket over them, "I told you it would be grand." He said as he resumed running his fingers through her hair relaxing so she could rest. 

She smiles yawning slightly. Burying her face into him she soon dosed off breathing softly. She was happy to have Crowley. He would always protect her. And she would do the same for him. 

Crowley smiled and closed his eyes, he relaxed as kept his breathing steady as Harmony fell asleep. He knew then that no matter what happens he had his rare jewel that was unlike any other. His jewel was safe in his arms away from anyone who would want to harm or steal her. In the end he fell into a light sleep, "I love you, my beautiful girl." Crowley said before he dozed off his arms protecting her from any would try and hurt her. In his arms she would be loved and cared for and cherished no matter what, and he will spend the rest of eternity doing that.


End file.
